The overall objective of this proposal is to develop a research and demonstration center in plasma fractionation. Specific objectives are (I) the application of a new strategy to an existing methodology for identification, retrieval and purification from the general population of hyperimmune globulins directed at specific diseases; and (II) the development of new technology for rapid and quantitative removal of plasma proteins of therapeutic value while retaining the remainder of the plasma in a state appropriate for use in standard cold ethanol (e.g., Cohn) fractionation techniques. In Part I, the hyperimmune globulins will be purified by standard Cohn fractionation methodology. In Part II, the initial separation will use electrodialysis and force flow electrophoresis; subsequent fractionation will be by affinity chromatography and preparative isoelectric focusing. The result should be a new scheme for plasma fractionation which uses human blood more efficiently, and makes new, safe therapeutically useful proteins available for treating human disease.